Moon Water Meets Dog Demon
by sedinai
Summary: Watch what happens when the new girl falls into the well,ends up in the feudal era,and meets everyones favorite demon lord dramatic pause Sesshomaru! Not so lame. Eventualy SesshixOC.
1. Prologue

Yipee! My first fanfic! I will update **_VERY_** slowly. Just thought I'd warn ya.

* * *

Hello my name is Aysu Larima. I am of the age of 15. I have dark blue hair and yellow eyes much like a cats. I have tan skin that is natural. Most of the kids at my new school say I'm Spanish or Arabian.

What's that? Oh yes the new school. Well you see my mom just recently passed away so I was going to move in with my dad but he didn't want anything to do with me. So the court said either I go to an orphanage or I find a relative I could live with.

You see about a week later my grandpa ,whom I've never really seen much before, came and picked me up so now I'm living with him and I'm going to a new school. Make sense yet? That's what I thought.

Now that my introduction is out of the way why don't I begin telling you about how I met and befriended a very powerful youkai lord.

* * *

Wow 0.0. I think that's the shortest intro I've done in any of my stories. Oh well another chappie coming today:) 


	2. New School, New Species!

Awesome. 1.5 chapters in one day cool.

* * *

"Alright everyone time to settle down. I would like all of you to greet our new student Aysu Larima. My name is Mr. Sakishima," An elderly man said. "Hello everyone," I said bowing. "Hello," Most of the kids said. "Why don't you go sit by Kagome Higurashi." Mr. Sakishima said. A young girl raised her hand showing me where to sit. I sat down and Mr. Sakishima wrote the assignment on the board.

"Hey Aysu do ya wanna hang out sometime?" A boy next to me asked with a smile that would make most girls go week in the knees. "No," I said simply. I wasn't about to let some lowlife boy treat me like I was part of his property. "Awe. But comon' you know you wanna," He said smirking seductively. "I said no and I mean no," I said now getting irritated. "Miss Larima and Mr. Minamino is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Sakishima asked in a very agitated tone. "No sir," I said in a very level tone. The boy next to me just growled and mumbled 'stupid bastard. I was trying to get a girl.' under his breath. "What was that Mr. Minamino?" The teacher asked fully aware of what the boy had just said. "Nothing," The boy answered. "That's what I thought," The teacher said returning his attention to the lesson he was previously trying to drill into our skulls.

"Wow. No ones ever turned down Mushi before." The girl ,Kagome, next to me said in an astonished whisper. "I don't see why not. All he's got is good looks, but he was born without any signs of human intelligence," I said with a snort. "Well he's only the most hot, popular, and richest boy in school," The girl behind me said with a dreamy expression on her face. "Come sit by us in lunch," The girl in front of me said in a demanding tone. "Alright." I said boredly.

_**Lunch Time**_

"Hey Aysu! Over here!" Kagome called when I got my tray. I walked over to the table they were sitting at and sat down only for someone to knock me out of the seat I had previously been sitting in. "Hey! What was that for?" I yelled at the girl hovering above my head. "This is my seat and no loser new kid is aloud to sit here," The girl said smugly. "Says who!" I yelled standing up. "I do. Look kid you may be new here but that doesn't mean I'm going to cut you some slack," The girl said sneering at me. "Come on Aysu let's go find a new table," One of the girls from earlier said pulling my arm. "Fine," I said giving in. "That's right bitch you better run," The girl said laughing. I was about to turn around and punch her in the face when one of the girls stopped me. "She's not worth it," She said pulling me to another table.

"How can you guys just ignore that bitch?" I asked punching the wall next to us. "It's not easy," Kagome said sighing. "I've never understood why people just sit there and take insults lying down. If it weren't for you guys that bitch would be on her way to the emergency room right now," I said calming down a bit. "Believe us we've tried to get her back but she has an army of preps who will do anything for her," Kagome said hanging her head. "Well next time she insults me or any of you guys I'll kick her ass," I said with venom dripping from every word. _Bring Bring. _"Well it looks like it's time to go to class," Kagome said standing up.

"Hey Aysu. Do you wanna come to my house this evening?" Kagome asked walking next to me in the hall. "Sure why not," I said walking off.

_**Later That Day**_

"Come on in Aysu. My mom just finished cleaning out the attic so watch where you step," Kagome said taking off her shoes. "Isn't cleaning supposed to lead to no clutter?" I asked no one in particular. "Ha ha! I don't understand why you don't hang out with the populars. I'm sure they'd love your sense of humor," Kagome said laughing down the hall. I just frowned in annoyance. I hated it when people complimented me or said I should hang out with the populars.

"Hey Gramps I'm home and I brought a friend with me!" Kagome yelled out the door. _Silence. _"Gramps! You here!" Kagome started panicking because she couldn't find her grandpa. "Oh no! What if a demon came out of the well while he was cleaning the well and ate him!" Kagome sat on the porch and began to cry her eyes out. "Um…What's a demon?" I asked confused about what she had just said. "Demon! I didn't say demon I said…uh …salmon! Yeah that's what I said salmon!" Kagome said trying to cover up her mistake. "You know if you're going to lie then don't make it sound so pathetic. Now tell me what a demon is and what's with this well," I said not believing a word she just said. "Promise you won't tell any one if I show you?" Kagome asked now suddenly serious. "I swear it," I said returning the seriousness. "Alright then follow me," Kagome said walking out the door.

I followed her out the door and she lead me all the way to the back of the house to a very old looking shack. _'How is this thing supposed to tell me what a demon is?' _I thought to myself. "Well come inside," Kagome said opening the door to the shack. I walked inside and the first thing I saw was a boy sitting on the well inside the shack. But the odd thing a bout the boy was that he had dog ears on top of his head. "Uh…are those real?" I asked pointing to the boys ears. "Yes," Kagome said from behind me. "Wha! Kagome who's this!?" The boy shouted preparing to attack. "SIT BOY!!!" Kagome yelled. _Bang_. "Ow…," The boy managed to get out from his spot on the floor. "That's Inuyasha and he's an example of a demon. A hanyou to be more precise," Kagome said pointing at the boy on the ground. "Bu…but my grandpa said that demons and hanyous were only a myth," I said staring in disbelief. "Well I'm real so get over it! Now Kagome what WERE YOU THINKING!!!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. "She would have found out anyway! And besides she's a friend," Kagome said defending herself and me. "How'd you get here Inuyasha?" I asked getting over my shock of there actually being demons. "Done of your business!" He yelled at me. "He came through the well," Kagome said pointing at the well. "The well…?" I asked peering over the side of the well. "KAGOME!!!" "AAHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I yelled falling into the well. "AYSU!" Kagome yelled trying to grab me but was to late. "Kagome is everything alright I thought I heard a scream?" A woman asked walking into the shack. "Yeah everything's ok," Kagome said with a fake smile. "Are you just gonna leave her in the well or get her out?" Inuyasha whispered harshly. "She's not in the well," Kagome whispered back through her smile. "Oh shit," Was all Inuyasha could say.

* * *

Bye Bye for now. :) 


End file.
